I
by Super-Rage
Summary: Rage's past unfold! How did Dark Rage got born, how did Rage fight him? And how did Rage declare his ove to Mimi! Find out now!


**Disclaimer:** The names of Usagi and the others are not owned by me, the same goes for the names of characters and stuff about Digimon. Any stories about Rage(thisRage from this sotry his characteristics n stuff should be reported to me, I sure want to read it :P)

Some of you people prefer reading when the text has alot of space between each ine but before I'm gonna do that again im busy with a "Future Story"one of the stories that'll come soon I think, but not exactly the same.for now please try to enjoy the story.

**I..**

It's raining outside, a few lighting strikes shoot with all its might through the clouds over the city named Tokyo. A guy is looking at the rain through the window, looking back at his past. He sees himself with evil red eyes as a young innocent girl watches him burst with hate.. Anger.. Revenge.. He shakes his head to snap out of it as he turns his face to his friends. That guy is called.. Rage..

"Chibi-usa-chan.. I'm sorry you had to see that all alone." Rage says as he doesn't look into her eyes. Chibi-usa looks at Rage and closes her eyes and opens them saying. "Don't worry, if you weren't there I would've been killed." She smiles innocently as Rage has his head lowered and then says. "Makoto-neechan, everyone.. I have to tell you something about me.. About the things that live inside me." A few lightings flashes from the window, Rei leans against the chair and says. "Go ahead we are listening." Everyone is waiting for Rage to tell his story. Rage looks back to the window. "You remember that Mimi-chan is from a different dimension then me, right?" Everyone nods as Rage asked them that. "There are creatures that aren't really inside their world.. There is a world where these creatures live thats called... The Digiworld..." Rage tells and takes a deep breath as he continues again. "When they were 11 years old Mimi-chan and her friends were sucked into the Digiworld to be the Chosen One's to save the Digiworld. At exactly that time I was in my own dimension going with my father and ototo into a hard training to fight Cell. I asked my father to teach me his Instant Translocation technique, but I blew it.. Somehow I ended up in the Digiworld, there were these weird creatures called Digimon roaming around on a island. I heard from one of those creatures they saw a group of humans, so I tried to find them..."

Exactly at that same moment in a different dimension there is a girl looking through a window, it also rains outside there she looks worried more and more as she waits for her love to make the right choice. "... Please, I know it's hard for you to tell them... Tell them what you have gone through.." She speaks as she holds her heart wanting her love to hear it, the girls is also known as Mimi. She closes her eyes and reminds herself how she first met her love... Rage.

"**Ok**, let's do it everyone! We will get off File Island and continue to find our way **out **of this world!" Says a boy with snowglasses on his forehead, the boy listens to the name Tai. A dino kind creature that stood next to him moved to the woods and says. "**Pepper Breath!**" A fire shoots out of his mouth and burns the lowerside of a tree making it fall. "Nice going **Agumon!**" Tai says and he smiles thinking. _"We can make it.."_ Two other boys listening to the name Matt and Izzy are trying to remove the tree branches as suddenly a green Digimon makes veins appear out of its hands hitting the branches away. "That was fast, thanks Palmon!" Says the girl named Mimi, a other girl called Sora calls for her partner Digimon called Biyomon to help her tight the ropes. There are other kids and Digimon helping listening to the names, Joe, TK, Tentomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Patamon and Leomon. Everyone is 11 years old except for TK he is 5 years old. They are making a boat to get off the island when suddenly a giant roar is heard from the woods. "**What** was that!" Matt says as Leomon gets infront of them saying. "There must be a Digimon out there with a **Black Gear** in him!" Suddenly a young boy shoots out the woods seeing them and shouts. "Everyone get away as fast as you can a giant monster is heading **this **way!" A giant Digimon appears out the woods, much bigger then the trees as it starts to shoots energyblasts out of its mouth. Tai then shouts. "**Agumon! Digivolve!**" Agumon nods and starts to turns into a bigger dino named Greymon. The boy is surprised and jumps out the way as Greymon shoots a giant blast towards the Digimon shouting. "**Nova Blast!**" The boy then shouts. "It's no use! I **already** tried to attack him!" Matt then shouts to the boy. "If you **can** attack him try to hit the **Black Gear** on his body!" The boy flinches for a second and then turns to the Digimon and dashes to him running up his legs and hangs on his back searching for a black gear. The Digimon tries to reach the boy but he can't reach him, the boy finds the Black Gear and moves one hand to it and fires a blast to it destroying the Black Gear...

After the Black Gear being destroyed and the Digimon returning back confused, the boy is looking at Tai and his team. "Hey thanks you **saved** me there.." The boy says, Tai smiles and says. "No sweat, we have to help each other and that Digimon that was controlled by the Black Gear." The boy looks confused and says. "Digimon? What's that?" Izzy then says to the boy. "You **mean** you have seen alot of those creatures yet you **don't** know that they are Digimons? Interesting." Tai then says to Izzy. "We'll give him the **"updates"** later, ok Izzy." Izzy nods and Tai moves his head to the boy and says. "My name is **Tai**, what's yours?" The boy bows abit. "My name is **Rage**, nice to meet you all." He says with a innocent smile in his face as he suddenly sees Mimi looking at him as he looks back. "Is there something?" Rage asks, Mimi blushes and hides behind Sora. "Oh that's **Mimi** she's abit sensetive." Tai says, from that moment Rage felt as if he was in link with her. As if she made his heart feel warm, that was just the beginning of the birth of their love..

"**Aah..** I bet you were **such** a loverboy back then." Minako says with glittering eyes. Rage sighs and says to Minako. "Actually not, I didn't knew what that feeling inside me was. I thought I was feeling abit sick." Amy smiles and says. "I bet you were very confused, confused to know you loved her." Rage nods and says. "After that they explained me what Digimon's are and that they were the Chosen One's to save the Digiworld. I also explained them what a Saiya-jin is." Rage closes his eyes and continues with his story. "We came on a continent were Tai and the others had to find crests to boost their Digimon's powers to evolve again to fight against a evil Digimon named **Etemon**. But there it began the first time something changed inside me.."

It's dark outside as Tai and the others are sitting around the campfire. "So when are we gonna strike **against** Etemon?" Matt asks, Izzy opens his laptop and says. "The best thing is to wait a few days after full moon." Tai has his arms crossed and nods he looks at Rage asking. "Rage you are fast on the ground but I was asking if you have **some** kind of awesome move that makes you fly." Rage moves his head to Tai and Joe starts to laugh saying. "Yeah **how** can he fly? **Flapping** his arms up and down? Tai you know humans **can't** fly." Rage stays quiet and suddenly says. "I can fly." Joe almost chokes in his glass of juice. He immediatly shouts at Rage. "Don't lie to me there is **no way** a human can fly! Proof it right **now!**" Sora laughs abit and then says to Joe. "Have you forgotten that Rage is **half** human." Agumon then says. "Yeah, his other half is **Saiya-jin** that may allow him to fly, right guys?" All the Digimon nods and TK then asks to Rage. "Can you **really** fly? Can you show it for me, **please?**" Rage smiles and says. "Sure **why** not." Mimi doesn't say anything and just watches at Rage. Rage stands up and moves abit away from the fire in case it gets blown out. Joe crosses his arms still not believing it, Tai and the rest are watching Rage as he suddenly dash from the ground into the sky. "Hey Joe, I think your **theory** of him not flying **just** flew off!" Tai says excited, Izzy looks very interested at Rage. Joe then says all confused. "I-I-I can't believe it he just stood **there** and poof.." Rage hangs on the sky and says to everyone. "Who wants a flight!" Mimi suddenly says. "Rage, can I go first?" Rage blushes but he doesn't care because no one can see him blush. "Sure, I'll try to fly easy." Rage says as he flies towards Mimi and lets her get on his back. "Ok, hold **tight!**" Rage says and Mimi holds him tight as they go into the sky, Mimi feels the wind blow in her hair as she feels warm from the inside seeing the full moon shine brightly. "R-Rage.. Look at that, **isn't** it beautiful?" Mimi says as she points to the left, Rage looks directly into the full moon and shocks knowing what'll happen if he looks into the full moon.

Gabumon sees Rage move towards them fast. "Somehow Rage has speeded and comes towards us." He says, right after finishing his sentance Rage already is on the ground and puts Mimi on the ground and runs away. "What's **gotten** into him?" Gomamon asks, Matt grabs a stick from the fire and uses it as a torch going with everyone to Rage. When they almost reach him they hear a voice shout. "Get **away** from me! Your **lives **are in danger!" They see Rage grab his stomach as his tail moves violantly. Sora asks. "Mimi, **what's** with Rage? **When** is he acting like this?" Mimi says confused. "I-I don't know perhaps after he saw the full moon." Suddenly they hear a violant roar from Rage seeing him on his hand and feet with bloodred eyes. His tail is still moving violantly. "What happend to him?" Patamon asks, TK hides behind Matt scared. "He has gone **insane!**" Joe shouts as he trembles in fear, Agumon and Gabumon move infront of everyone. "Get back everyone, we'll attack if he tries to do something." Gabumon says. Rage looks with his eyes at Gabumon and Agumon and moves his tail making them blow away. Instantly Rage dashes towards them with a wild roar as he suddenly stops. He sees Mimi standing infront of everyone shaking in fear with her eyes closed. "P-p-please Rage.. Become your kind self.. I.. We don't want you to be like this." She says, Rage moves back and grabs his head shouting hard. A energy surrounds him lighting up the place that somehow has attracted one of Etemon's servants. Rage stops shouting and moves back on his hand and feet running away towards a noise. Gabumon digivolves into Garurumon and Matt get's on his back together with TK and Patamon. Agumon digivolves into Greymon having Joe and Gomamon on his back. Palmon and Biyomon digivolve into Togemon and Birdramon. "Ok everyone, somehow Rage ran off to one of Etemon's servants! Let's follow him." Tai shouts and everyone moves out. After a short while they see a Digimon fight with Rage. For some reason Rage isn't using any energy attacks at all. Rage bites the Digimon's arm and gets punched away but Rage lands on his hand and feet looking at the Digimon. The Digimon looks at Rage without moving, suddenly Rage roars violantly making the ground tremble so hard even Tai and the others can feel it. The Digimon runs away scared and Rage turns his head to Tai and moves slowly towards them showing his teeth. Rage looks at everyone and suddenly stops again at the sight of Mimi, he moves back as he suddenly remembers Mimi's words again. Again Rage holds his head shaking wildly as he suddenly faints. "Is.. He ok?" Izzy asks, Kabuterimon then says. "He's fine, he just fainted." Mimi then says to Togemon. "Can you carry him back?" Togemon says. "Sure **no** problem!" Rage gets carried by Togemon as everyone returns to the campfire...

Makoto looks at Rage and says. "B-but I thought you would turn into a **Oozaru **if you looked into the full moon." Rage nods and says. "That's what I was thinking aswell but for some reason a wild side of me was born as if.. The Oozaru took my human form to move more freely, but for a reason it.. me didn't used any energyblasts and I also stopped when Mimi-chan stood infront of me, having the same feelings for her as I did." Usagi then says. "Your love for her stopped your Oozaru from attacking her." Usagi says, Rage smiles weakly as he still isn't happy and continues yet again. "After defeating Etemon, Tai disappeared. Everyone left the team one by one to search for him. I also went to search for Tai but.. Also to find a way to control that savage beast inside me. Everytime there was a wild Digimon attacking everything I started to feel weak and the beast in me took over to attack it. Everytime it took over I tried to push myself into taking it over hoping to control it." Rage sighs deeply as he walks to the couch and sits on it. "After Tai returned and found me all alone in the desert, he asked me if I was able to control myself. I told him I was able to do it and he also told me a enemy called **Myotismon** is trying to keep us from staying together making us a easier target. One night later we found Sora as one of the last missing member, we went to camp inside a cave as I had a nightmare that were 2 in one. The first was that my father was killed by Cell, the second was that my inner side was going to take over forever. So I promised Mimi not to use it **ever** again, but after returning to Tai's world I had to break that promise to make a new one..."

Myotismon has taken his move and sends out his Digimon servants to kidnap all the kids and fight the Chosen one's known as the Digidestants. Tai has escaped with Mimi on Greymon as they suddenly run into Rage. "Rage, I'm glad I **found** you! I need you to take Mimi to safety, **me** and **Greymon** are going to distract Myotismon!" Tai says to Rage as Mimi glides with Palmon off Greymon, Rage nods and says. "Don't worry! You do your best and **piss off **that Vampface!" Tai puts up his thumb and marches away with Greymon as Mimi gets on Rage's back Palmon holds Mimi and Rage moves through the streets to bring Mimi to safety. Suddenly a bunch of Bakemon have ambushed Rage and Mimi surrounding them. Rage moves back and notices a wall behind them and puts Mimi down. Rage then says to Mimi. "Don't worry I promise I **will **protect you **no** matter what!" Mimi's heart skips a beat as she feels Rage's warm energy surround her protecting her as she falls into her own mind thinking. _"I keep having this.. Warm feeling when I'm around Rage-kun, is this what Sora told me.. I-I am in **love** with... Rage?"_ She sees Rage punch all the Bakemons away as they come back teaming up pushing him more back to Mimi. Rage can't attack anymore because he's afraid of hurting Mimi, he suddenly says. "I'm... Sorry, Mimi-chan. I **have** to break a promise I made to you." Palmon then says. "Rage **don't!** What about your dream? Your beast taking you over, we don't want to lose you!" "**Do it!**" Mimi suddenly shouts both Rage and Palmon look at her confused as Mimi continues. "Rage please, do it. I know you are **strong** enough to defeat tha.. that **thing** inside you!" Rage turns back and smiles towards the Bakemons as red energy surrounds him making Rage get on his hands and feet. The Digimon all wonder what he's trying to do as his eyes turn bloodred. Rage growls softly and suddenly unleashes a giant roar intimidating all the Bakemons, they all flee in fear as Rage turns back somehow with force. Rage breaths heavily as he falls backwards being caught by Mimi. A giant dinosaur Digimon suddenly appeard shooting fire to destroy things and Mimi looks at him knowing, this is her fight...

A lightningbolt appears with speed and appears with the same speed as it keeps raining. In the reflection of a window you can see Rage stand there. "That was the first time I used the beast to protect someone. It somehow took **all** my energy to get back to my normal me." He tells as he moves back to everyone, Rei is still leaning against the chair and says. "You already have gone through hard times before we ever became the Sailor Senshi. You're story is interesting Rage-kun.. Please continue." "I will, we found a eigth Digidestant we had to search for in their world, we found out it was Tai's little sister **Kari.** While fighting Myotismon we weren't able to **defeat** him untill he tried to attack Mimi-chan that sended me into a pure anger and hatred. It made me **so** mad I became a **Super Saiya-jin**, Tai, Matt and Izzy suddenly understood a riddle from a legend that made it able for Agumon and Gabumon to digivolve into the Mega-levels **War Greymon** and **Metal Garurumon**. Together with them we were able to defeat Myotismon." Chibi-usa suddenly says. "**How** did it felt to turn into a Super Saiya-jin for the first time?" Rage smiles softly and says. "It felt great, out of nowhere energy made me new again stronger, faster and for some reason it made me also more verocious. I went totally wild against Myotismon. But after we defeated Myotismon, we had to return to the Digiworld for yet **another** treat had appeared in the Digiworld much tougher then any we had before. They were known as the **Dark Masters**, it was a long battle the team was even falling apart when Matt went on his own way and Mimi not wanting to fight anymore. Joe and I went together with her to protect her, after a long confusing trip we somehow came all back together including Matt to fight the **last** Dark Masters after defeating him we tought we finally saved the Digiworld from **all **evil." Minako then says. "Stop making me so **hyper **Rage-kun! Continue with your story it sounds like a action story!" Everyone sweatdrops as Rei hits het softly on the head saying. "It **really** happend to him, do you know what **kind** of emotional damage you can cause by saying that!" Rage smiles still having a sweatdrop on his head saying. "Nevermind, I'll continue." Minako nods and is ready to listen again. "After defeating the last Dark Master we had to go in battle with the **strongest** evil Digimon known as **Apocalymon**, everyone was somehow turned into data except for me. I **kept** fighting Apocalymon as he kept beating me up more and more pushing my anger for losing my friends bigger and stronger making me turn into the **Super Saiya-jin 2** as somehow everyone returned **ready** and **determined** to defeat Apocalymon. We managed to defeat him and finally they were able to return savely back to their own world without worries as I stayed behind waiting to find a hint to get back to my own world but 4 months after Tai and Matt had defeated a virus born Digimon known as Diaboromon, I found my own way to go into the real world. I ended up in a continent named America where I came to meet Mimi, but before I was there something had happend..." Rage tells again.

Somewhere in the Digiworld 6 months after the depart of Tai and his friends Rage and the Digimon crew stayed behind. "Rage, **still** haven't found a way to get back to your own world?" Biyomon asks to Rage. He shakes his head as he continues with his training saying. "I asked Gen-ay if **he** knew anything of a way out of here. But he told me he coulnd't find a thing except that portal we used but that one is broken down." Biyomon sighs and sits down saying. "You must feel bad staying here all your life. This is our home but I bet you want to go to your own." Rage smiles and says. "Don't worry Biyomon, I **bet** the Digigate will open soon and I can try to find a way to go back home. At least I can meet up with Tai and the others." Suddenly Patamon flies fast to Rage and Biyomon. "Gen-ay asked us to go to his place fast! There is **trouble** in the real world!" They both nod and follow Patamon to Gen-ay's house, there they heard a evil Digimon named Diaboromon was causing havoc on the internet and electronical devices after sending Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Patamon they were able to defeat him. Rage tried to come aswell but he wasn't able to come. Instead he was sended back and in the Digiworld his Super Saiya-jin data was removed losing his powers, after Rage trying to go into the internet there is a data left behind that started to grow more and more. 4 months later... Palmon and Patamon are wandering around as they see Rage sitting on a chair with a laptop on a table. Patamon lands on Rage's head and says. "What are you doing there Rage?" Rage looks up and says. "Oh, I'm able to send e-mails and I found Mimi's e-mail trying to send her one." Palmon looks up excited and says happily to Rage. "Can you tell her I said **Hi** and that I miss her." Rage nods and types in Palmon's request and some of his own extra. He clicks on send and yawns abit saying. "Well I **hope** she'll respond fast, it took me 2 months to find her e-mail. Some of her friends didn't wanted to give it to me. But luckily **one **person gave it to me happily without asking why." "Who was **that** person?" Patamon asks. Rage smiles and says. "**Izzy**, he ended up recieving my e-mail and sended one back telling me I was lucky to send him a e-mail and he gave me Mimi's e-mail." Palmon smiles again and says. "We are lucky to have good friends." Everyone laughs as suddenly 2 e-mail arrive, the first is from Mimi. "Hey look, there is a email from **Mimi**. She must've been behind a pc at that time, lemme see she says. 'Hello Rage, I was just behind my pc when you suddenly sended me a e-mail. I'm now in America, it's a great country I wish you are here. Please tell Palmon I miss her aswell even more then she thinks! Bye!' How about **that** Palmon she misses you more then you miss her." Palmon runs around happily knowing her best friend misses her, Patamon then points to the screen and says. "You forgot to read the **other** mail." "Oh, thanks Patamon. I **almost** forgot about that." Rage says and he starts to click a few times as a e-mail appears coming from Gen-ay. It says. _"Dear Rage, still using that nifty laptop I see. I have found a way for you to return to the real world where you possibly can find a way to your own world. There is one side-effect if you aren't able to find a way back within 10 days you aren't able to return to the Digiworld to find a other sollution, come to me as fast as you can I got something that might come in handy for you. Signed Gen-ay."_ Rage turns the laptop off and goes to Gen-ay with Patamon and Palmon.

"Ah, welcome Rage. It seems you have recieved my email fast, I'm glad I got a **faster** modem." Gen-ay says as Rage enters. Rage smiles and says. "Thanks for telling it to me so fast, but I have a request for you." "Hmmm, and what may **that** be young one?" Rage stays quiet for a short while and says. "I-I want to go to America a-a-and **meet** with Mimi. I want to take Palmon with me, she **misses** her very much." Gen-ay starts to laugh and says. "No problem, you can go to her if you wish but be sure to be back **within** 10 days. Got that?" Rage and Palmon say at the same time. "**Yes!**" Gen-ay laughs again and says. "Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to give you this watch, it has the **same** ability as a Digivice **except** to let a Digimon digivolve. I **also** made a function so you can change your clothes without doing much except **pressing** a button. Do be careful, I don't have a warranty on it." Rage smiles as he recieves the watch from Gen-ay. "Come back tomorrow I have to configure a few things in the dataportal, in the mean time inform Mimi and get some clothes together." Gen-ay says as he walks to his room, Rage and Palmon both bow to him and walk away. Mimi recieved a e-mail form Rage and she replied back happily waiting for him to arrive, Agumon sees Palmon and Rage walk around and shouts. "Palmon! Rage! Over here!" He waves and runs to them, Agumon then says to Rage. "I heard from Gen-ay that you and Palmon are going to **America** to visit Mimi. I sure wish I could come along to meet Tai again." "I think America is **far** away from Japan, Agumon. Within 10 days we can't go to Tai and back again to return to the Digiworld." Agumon looks down sad and says. "It's ok I already have seen Tai 4 months ago and fought with him together. That sure was fun to be with him again fighting together." Rage and Palmon smile as they wait for the next day.

"Without knowing, there was a monster being born in the Digiworld, the monster didn't look like a Digimon.." Rage says as it still rains outside. Amy then asks to Rage. "W-what was it then?" Rage stays quiet for a long while and says. "It was.. me. born from my data he was revived by a overload of bad data. With one task in his mind. Revenge, that was the only thing he wanted." Everyone keeps looking excited and worried as they keep listening to Rage's story.

The day has come for Rage and Palmon to go through the Digigate to go to America. "Do remember to get **back** in time! There is an alarm set in your watch that'll tell you **when** you should go back!" Gen-ay shouts as Rage and Palmon jump into the Digigate, suddenly a lightingbolt shoots out the gate past Gen-ay. "Hmm, what was that for? Is there something being attracted by them?" He says watching the gate as more flashes appear, he walks away to gain information about it. Somewhere in the Digiworld a lightningbolt hits a spot as a wild roaring sound appears used with a shout of pain. The ground starts to tremble as a person crawls out of it growling wildly, his eyes are only seen and they are red. Rage and Palmon arrive in America, as soon as Rage walks he gets hit by a lightningbolt form the gate hurting him. Rage tries to move away but it's no use the lightningbolt keeps hitting Rage. Palmon then says to Rage. "Rage, try to fight it. I--." A dark shadow shoots out the gate and the lightningbolts stop striking Rage as someone shouts loud. Palmon tries to hide behind Rage, but then she hears the girl shout. "**Palmon! Rage!** What happend to you guys!" Palmon then shouts. "**Mimi!** Rage got hit by lightningstrikes, we have to get him out of here!" A man follows Mimi and it appears to be her dad. "This is that kid that helped you to get home at that time with that giant monster thing." Mimi then says. "Dad, this **isn't **the time for that help me carry him home." He nods and lifts up Rage carrying Rage with him.

A dark being has came out the Digigate, somewhere in the streets of a city called New York it wanders around. He walks around as people look at him, he hears people whisper things like. "What's with **his** eyes?", "**Nice** set of clothes, I bet he is form Japan.", "He looks wild, yet he looks **kinda** cute." and "Is he lost?" The being looks at everyone and suddenly roars wildly making everyone run away as he keeps roaring showing his sharp nails and fangs. The streets are empty as he looks into a window seeing himself as he roars wildly shouting. "Where the **fuck **are you!" The shout keeps echoing through the city. Somewhere else in Mimi's house Rage lays in a bed with his body covered in bandage as he suddenly opens his eyes. "What?" He says trying to sit up straight, Mimi walks in and says. "Lay down Rage-kun, Palmon told me you got hit by **five **lightningstrikes. You're lucky you are a half Saiya-jin or you would be long gone!" Rage goes back to laying on the bed and says. "How long am I here?" "Half a day I think, it already became night. What a welcome was that, seeing **you** wounded on the ground." Mimi says as she sighs deeply, Palmon then says. "That **wasn't** everything for **some **reason the strikes stopped after something came through the portal." "Were you able to see what it was?" Rage asks to Palmon but she shakes her head. Mimi then smiles saying. "Don't worry! You'll be **better** and we can go explore the city together." Rage smiles back saying. "Yeah, I just hope I'll be able to move again fast." Mimi smiles back.

It starts to rain outside while it's still dark, the dark being stands on the top of a building as he suddenly moves his tail. "Dear.. Rage.. I will find you." He says as he snickers abit, then he jumps off the building flying down with speed and lands on his feet hard making the ground tremble and a hole in it. A bunch of people are attracted by the explosion that was created seeing the dark being look at them with his red eyes. The creature jumps out the hole high into the sky and lands on the ground roaring wildly again. Everyone runs away as the creature starts to laugh. "Yes.. **Run!** Run all you **fucking** can after I killed my other me you will be **dead** corpses!" He says as he shouts through his roarings.

Rage sits against the window holding 4 cards in his hands as he looks outside how it's raining. "Rage, it's your turn now." Palmon says, Rage looks at Palmon and replies. "Oh, yeah.. Lemme see here now." He puts the 4 cards on the table and says. "4 **queens**." Palmon puts her cards down and says. "I got defeated again, unless Mimi got something better." They both look at Mimi as she smiles putting 4 cards down saying. "Sorry, 4 **kings** I win." Both Rage and Palmon pull a sour face as they are defeated yet again. "I didn't knew I was **that** good with cards, or it's just that you 2 **totally** suck." Rage and Palmon pull a even more sour face. Rage stands up and stretches his back, Mimi then asks. "Does your back still hurt?" Rage shakes his head and smiles starting to stretch his arms. Mimi's father walk in and says. "I see you guys are having a great time, so Rage-san was it? **How's **your back?" Rage smiles and puts 2 thumbs up, Mimi's father starts to laugh and grabs the remote to turn the t.v. on. The newschannel is on as a reporter is standing in a street. _"I'm Kate Simmons, live here in the city of New York. Eyewitness' told the authority about **seeing** a dark creature falling of this building making a hole in the ground. As you can see there is a giant hole here but there isn't **any** proof of being caused by one creature and survived it, there is a video of the creature that we will show you now.."_ The screen changes, the video isn't sharp and also dark. You hardly see a human form as you hear wild roaring come from it as the eyes start to shine. The creature suddenly disappears. "Well it sure doesn't look like a Digithingy, or how you call them Mimi." Says a woman's voice, Mimi then looks at the woman saying. "Mom! You went through the rain!" Her mother nods and notices Rage look at the screen. "My, is that that nice little boy that brought you to safety back with that trouble in Japan?" She says, Rage looks at her and turns abit red and bows deeply saying. "N-n-nice to m-meet you." Mimi's mother laughs and says. "Nice to meet you to, so you are gonna stay with us for a while?" Rage nods as he still looks to the ground, Mimi's father gets up and turns the tv off saying. "It's getting pretty late, it's best for you kids to go to bed." "Ok dad." Mimi says and takes Rage with him showing where he has to sleep.

The unknown person lays on a roof yawning as he shows his fangs abit. "Tss, that **bastard** dropped his chi even more. Now I **can't** find him, I better take a nap before going to seek him again." He says and stretches his back falling asleep, the person starts to glow up lightly.

The next day has come and Rage yawns loudly when he wakes up seeing Palmon wander around. "Mornin Palmon." Rage says, Palmon looks back and says. "Good morning, Rage." Rage gets up and stretches his back and yawns again. Mimi walks in and smiles as she looks at Rage, Rage looks back and asks. "Is there something wrong?" Mimi shakes her head and says. "You should get your hair cut." Rage looks at his hair and it starts to get pretty long, Palmon nods and says. "She got a point there." Rage laughs abit and says. "Ok ok, I'll get my hair cut. Got some siccors?" "Don't be silly, we are going to a barbershop to get your hair cut." Mimi says as she giggles, Rage nods.

Mimi gave Palmon some clothes so she could go with them, they are talking with each other as they go to the barbershop. "Welcome to Tony's barbershop, how can I help you?" Says one of the barbers, Mimi then says. "My friend needs a haircut, make sure its **spiky**. He likes it better that way." The barber nods and tells Rage to follow him. "Rage-kun, me and Palmon will wait outside." Mimi says as she walks with Palmon outside, Rage replies back. "Eh, yeah ok." Mimi asks to Palmon. "So how was Rage-kun doing in the Digiworld?" "He still keeps on training, **especially** now after he lost his **Super Saiya-jin** forms." Palmon answers, Mimi then asks. "What do you **mean **with he lost his **Super Saiya-jin** forms?" Palmon looks at the ground and says. "In the Digiworld he was put down as a program, he gained 2 extra programs so to say, the **Super Saiya-jin** and the **Super Saiya-jin 2**. Tai and Izzy were in trouble with a virus Digimon going out of control on the internet, Rage wanted to help them but when he went into the internet he got sended back instead of reaching the internet followed by losing his forms." Mimi sighs and then says. "He sure must've been down a **long** time, I mean he fought so **hard **to gain them." A group of people suddenly stand infront of Mimi and Palmon, Mimi looks at a guy and says happily. "Is there something?" The leader of the group then says with a smile. "Yes there is, I like your face. Do you want to be **my **girl?" Mimi closes her eyes and says. "Sorry, but I **don't** hang out with scumbags." "A tough one **aren't **you, I like that in a girl." The guy says and grabs Mimi's arm, Mimi instantly smacks the guy's face and says. "I **never** agreed to let you touch me." The guy smirks and pulls out a knife and points it at Mimi, Palmon stands ready to fight but Mimi then says. "Don't do it Palmon." The guy then says. "Palmon? What a weird name, is this your little friends name?" Mimi replies back with. "Yes Palmon is one of my **dearest** friends, my other friend is inside getting a haircut." The guy laughs and grabs Mimi as he keeps the knife at her while saying. "How about calling your friend out." He kicks the door open then, Mimi then says. "**Rage-kun** can you come over here?" Rage got his new haircut and pays the barber as he walks to Mimi.

"Is there **something **Mimi-chan?" Rage asks, the guy pushes Mimi to the side and pulls Rage into the streets saying. "Boy, you do what I say or your friend will get it." He points his knife at Mimi, Rage looks at Mimi and she smiles with her eyes closed. Rage looks back to the guy and scratches the back of his head saying. "Eeehh, **how** to say this.. Do you **have** an insurance?" The guy then asks. "Yeah but **why**?" Right after he finishes his sentance the guy gets punched away by Rage, Rage punches the guy and shouts. "**Because you are going into the hospital!**" The rest of the group jump on Rage as they form a pile of people. Palmon then asks. "Is he ok?" Mimi laughs and says. "Sorry, I wanted to know if Rage **still** was strong." They look back at the pile of people as bypassers stop to watch whats going on. Suddenly the pile moves to the left and immediatly to the right, the pile starts to move into every direction and in an instant all the people that were on Rage fly away as Rage shouts. "Get off me, **dammit!**" The people that stopped to watch clap their hands, Palmon sweatdrops and says. "They **think** it's a performance." Mimi laughs and pulls Rage to her and wraps her arms around his arm. "Come on Rage-kun let's go." Rage turns abit red and nods.

The unknown person looks from a building how people fly away. He smirks and then says. "Found you." The person disappears.

Rage starts to feel uncomfortable as he looks at Mimi holding his arm. "Can you let me go?" He asks, Mimi smiles and says. "Sorry, but I won't let go. I haven't seen you in a **long** time." She grabs Palmon with her other arm and lifts her up. "I really missed you all." Mimi says, Palmon hugs Mimi and says. "I missed you **too**." Mimi let's Rage go and hugs Palmon back and they cry together. Rage stands there with a sweatdrop, he then looks up and says. "Mimi-chan, Palmon! Stand back!" Mimi and Palmon look at Rage and sees him jump up. They see a shadow fly towards Rage and a big clash appears, Rage lands on his feet and the shadow aswell facing each other. "I **finally** found you." The shadow says, Rage raises a eyebrow and asks. "Do I **know** you?" The shadow snickers and walks from the shadows saying. "You should, for I am.. **You!**" Another Rage appears from the shadows and starts laughing.

"What do you **mean** with you are Rage?" Palmon asks, the other Rage then says. "I'm his **Super Saiya-jin** forms, reborn after being attacked by a bunch of bad data. I'm like his dark side due all his hate and anger. Call me **Dark Rage**, that sounds pretty good." Dark Rage starts to smirk, Rage then says. "What do you want then?" Dark Rage starts to smile more and says. "I want your.. **body!**" He dashes towards Rage with his hand forward, Rage notices that his dark side has sharp nails and jumps to the side, Dark Rage instantly stops and hoovers in the sky disappearing immediatly appearing above Rage. "He's **fast**." Rage says as he jumps away, Dark Rage chases him and laughs. "Run! Run all you can!" He shouts, suddenly vines shoot around Dark Rage and tightens around him. Palmon shouts. "Rage get him **now!**" Rage nods and dashes towards Dark Rage and throws a punch towards his cheek. Rage quickly kicks Dark Rage against the side of his ribs, Palmon lets Dark Rage go as Rage lets himself drop. Dark Rage laughs and Rage moves his hands towards him firing off a ki blast, a explosion follows. Rage lands on the ground and flies against the wall. He gets out the wall and looks at the smoke, Mimi suddenly says. "Rage-kun, why are **you** bleeding? He didn't hit you." Rage then puts his hand on his forehead and sees blood on his hand. _"I didn't feel a thing, I'm also sure of it that he didn't hit me. How did he do that?"_ Dark Rage walks out the smoke with blood on his forehead. "Nice trick, never **knew **my new body is able to do that." He says as he laughs, Palmon then stands in front of Mimi. "Oh, so you knew about my **little** plan." Dark Rage says as he looks at Palmon, he crosses his arms and disappears. Mimi looks around to know where he is when she suddenly sees him hang upside down infront of her. She looks directly into his red eyes, Dark Rage then says. "You're a **hot** girl did you know that." Mimi gets angry and wants to smack Dark Rage but he already disappears. He appears in the sky having his arms and legs crosses still upside down, Dark Rage shakes his head and says. "You don't **want** to smack your own friend don't you." Rage jumps into the sky and throws a punch towards Dark Rage but it gets blocked. Dakr Rage smirks as he blocked Rage's fist with his tail. "If you hurt me, you will hurt yourself." Dark Rage whispers into Rage's ears and pushes him back.

Dark Rage lands on the ground before Rage lands on the ground. "Aaah, I'm bored now. I want to **kill** someone, let me see." He looks at Palmon and shakes his head and then he looks at Mimi with a big smirk, Rage gets angry and dashes towards Dark Rage but he already disappeared. Dark Rage appears behind him and says. "Pitiful, such slow speed you have." Rage turns and grabs Dark Rage, at the same time Dark Rage grabs Rage. They look into each others eyes, Rage throws a punch so does Dark Rage. They hit each other at the same time, they both shoot backwards but immediatly they kick each other before shooting away. Rage gets up and whipes the blood off his cheek. _"He copies **everything **I do, how can you defeat someone like that? Unless.."_ Rage thinks, Dark Rage gets up and moves his head to the side to let the blood drip to his mouth to lick it off. "Who knows, that **might** work." Dark Rage suddeny says. "What? You can read my mind?" Rage asks, Dark Rage smirks and then says. "Have you forgotten? I'm you and you're me what you think I think. If you think dipshit I **can** hear that." Rage smirks abit and then says. "I'll test it **then** if you don't mind." Dark Rage shrugs, Rage raises his fist and brings it to his stomach fast hitting himself. Dark Rage suddenly feels a blow to his stomach and says. "Great it worked." "It sure did, but you **do** know what's going to happen now." Rage replies back with a smile, Mimi watches Rage hit himself and sees Dark Rage get hurt. "Palmon is he going to do what I'm thinking he's going to do?" Mimi asks to Palmon, Palmon then replies back with. "It's a possibility, but I think it's a **bluff**." Rage then says. "I don't care if **I** die aslong I can take **you** with me. To protect this world and my friends." Mimi shocks at Rage's plan and then shouts. "Rage-kun, **don't **do it!" Dark Rage gets angered and says. "I **know** you are bluffing." Rage then says to Mimi. "Mimi-chan.. I'm sorry, but **this** is to keep my promise." Rage uses a kiblast and shoots himself in the side, instantly Dark Rage gets hit aswell. Mimi gets tears in her eyes and runs to Rage shouting against him. "Your.. Your.. Your promise was to protect me **forever!** I **don't** want to lose you!" Rage smiles softly towards Mimi as he wraps a arm around her, comforting her. Dark Rage looks angry at Rage and says. "Why you.." He shoots towards Rage ready to slice him but he sees Mimi in his arm and freezes. _"W-why, why did I suddenly stop? Is it because of this girl?"_ Dark Rage thinks in confusement, Rage looks at Dark Rage and smiles saying. "We share the same feeling towards people and I.." Rage looks into Mimi's eyes as she looks back. "Mimi-chan, I finally understand this feeling... Al the times we were together with Tai and the others.. I finally understand **I love you**." Mimi starts to blush and then says back. "I... I.. love you aswell from the first time we met. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I love you.. **Rage-kun**." She wraps her arms around him and doesn't let go, Dark Rage starts to get confused with feelings and drops on his knees. "Why.. I'm a dark being born from **his** strongest forms.. I'm **not** gonna lose yet!" He shouts and shoots towards Rage grabbing his arms and shouts. "You and I will become **one!**" Mimi gets pushes away by Dark Rage but she gets caught by Palmon. Palmon and Mimi watch how Rage and Dark Rage start to fuse, Rage then says with a little smile. "Have fun in there." Dark Rage wonders what he means and gets into Rage's body fused as one person. Rage stands there as nothing happend, suddenly a loud scream appears from Rage. "What the hell is that! A giant ape!" The scream shouts, Rage falls on the ground knock out.

Rage lays in a bed and sees everything black, he hears voices. "His temperature is normal, but he needs to rest for abit." Says a voice, a other then says. "Thank you doctor, I appreciate your help." The first voice laughs softly and says. "That's what a doctor should do, take care now." Sounds are heard, a person stands up grabs his stuff and walks the door out. Rage vades away into a sleep, in his sleep Rage opens his eyes and floats in the dark. "Why.." Echoes around him, he looks up and sees himself aswell float like a mirror. He sees himself say. "Why.." Over and over. The eyes of his mirror turns red as black strings flow into him, his mirror changes shape and then asks angered. "**Why** do I have to suffer?" Rage then looks closer and notices his dark side getting more furious. "Why do **you** have fun and **I** only have to suffer!" He shouts, Rage closes his eyes and says. "I.. Don't know.." His mirror keeps looking furious and sheds tears shouting. "I hate **you!** Give back my joy! Take away my suffer!" "We are one... Let us.. Suffer.. Together." Rage sheds a tear at the same time his mirror sheds a tear, when the tears touch each other the mirror starts to show waves. "I **don't **want to.. Make the suffering stop!" The mirror shouts back as they flow away from each other, Rage moves his hand towards the mirror, he then says. "The world is filled with suffering, wear it with all your **might**... Come with me." A bright light appears and Rage suddenly stands in a field, he sees his dark side walk to him. They face each other, his dark side says. "How can you have fun by **wearing** the world?" Rage looks at the sky and smiles saying. "Live a happy life and always smile when you feel down." Suddenly the sky turns black and his dark side says. "I won't accept **that** for a reason instead of that.. I will let everyone suffer as much I did!" He turns his back to Rage and walks into the darkness, Rage moves his hand towards his dark side and sees white strings shoot out his hand. They fly towards his dark side and wrap around him the dark side of Rage shouts. "What **is **this! How **dare** you make me suffer!" Rage closes his eyes and lowers his hand. His dark side got sealed away.

Rage opens his eyes, he sees the lamp shine in his eyes. He looks to the left and sees Mimi sleeping against the bed, Rage then looks to the right. He sees Mimi's father looking at him. "You are one lucky boy, you had one hell of a critical wound." He says, Rage suddenly feels severe pain in his side and grabs it. "D-did Mimi-chan.. Got h-hurt?" Rage asks, her father stands up and says. "Don't worry, **she's** fine. Instead of that she told me a interesting story." He walks towards Rage and lowers himself to get on eyeheight with Rage. "You fought yourself to **protect** my dear Mimi." He says, Rage then says back. "Y-yes, I promised her t-to protect her." Mimi's father smiles and says. "That's **good** to hear.. Future son-in-law." Rage looks confused at him. "Ahahaha, it seems Mimi was right, you aren't familiar with those kind of words are you." Mimi's father says as he laughs abit, Rage nods abit. "Well you'll find out soon." Mimi's father says and walks out the room. Rage holds his head and feels bandages on it, he looks at Mimi and hears her say in her sleep. "Rage-kun.." He suddenly sees Palmon wake up. Palmon looks at Rage and he smiles. "How long have I been asleep?" He asks, Palmon answers. "5 days long." Rage holds his side and hears something beeping. He looks around and then at his wrist, Rage pushes a button and sees a hologram of Gen-ay. "Ah, hello Rage. Are you ok? I wanted to tell you it's almost time for you to get back." Rage looks to the side and suddenly shouts. "Hey wait a minute, I have been sleeping for **FIVE** days, plus one day being here.. That's 6 days! I should have 4 days left!" Gen-ay laughs and says. "That's true but, due your dark side going into the real world 3 days have been cut off." Rage sighs and says. "Going back that soon.. Do I have to go **now?**" Palmon then says. "Rage.. I think you got it wrong, he **said** 3 days. That means today and tomorrow we can stay here." Rage laughs abit sweatdropping and grabs his side again. "I see you got **yourself** hurt again. Don't worry about it, I sended you some of those senzu beans. They should materialize through your watch, good luck and see you soon." Gen-ay says and disappears, suddenly the watch starts to beep. Rage looks at it and presses on the screen seeing senzu beans appear. Palmon looks at it and says. "It seems they arrived perfectly." Rage nods and takes a senzu bean, after swallowing Rage starts to feel recovered again. Mimi wakes up and sees Rage, she binsk abit seepy and opens her eyes wide jumping towards him hugging. "**Rage-kun!** You're alright!" Rage smiles and hugs her back with one arm. "So **how** about going into the city today." Mimi nods happily.

Rage, Mimi and Palmon were having alot of fun of the few time they had left, the day arrived that Rage and Palmon had to return. "Take care and stay out of trouble will you." Mimi says with a smile, Rage smiles back nervous and says. "I'll try." Mimi's father then says. "Don't forget it now, when you grow up. You promised her when you were asleep." Rage looks questioning towards him, Mimi blushes and then says with a happy face. "You promised to marry **me!**" Rage's head turns completely red and he moves his head to Palmon asking. "Did I **really** say that!" Palmon laughs and nods. Palmon and Rage wave to Mimi and her father as they disappear into the portal waiting for the day they meet again..

It has stopped raining, the room is completely silent. "I hope you can forgive me for not telling." Rage says and bows, Usagi then says. "You're one of our friends, of course we'll forgive you, right?" Everyone nods, Rage smiles and says. "Thanks everyone, I won't forget this." Minako suddenly says. "You're such a loverboy." "Even if he looks like an idiot, he sure is a loverboy." Rei says back with a big grin on her face, Rage then says. "H-hey wait a minute." Makoto then says to Rage. "I never had the idea you could be like that Onii-chan!" Ami smiles and says. "A strong fighter with a soft gentle heart." Rage turns red and everyone keeps talking about him.

Rage's past has been revealed so did his fight between his dark side and how he got in Rage's body! Rage has confessed his love to Mimi and she did the same, the Sailor Senshi now see Rage as a very close friend, but! Evil still wanders around, a little secret about the next story! Emit's brother arrives, angered with the loss of his brother, he seeks his killers!

**To be continued!**


End file.
